


The inherent romance of sewing for someone

by zinabug



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Tailor Jonny, The romance of sewing for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Jonny d’Ville
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy ran her hands over the swatches of fabric Jonny had laid out for her, smiling slightly as she felt each new texture. Jonny was standing awkwardly behind the table, his hands folded behind his back and blushing. 

Ivy finally held up a swatch of dark grey fabric— heavy, with an interesting texture— somehow both soft and rough. “I quite like this one.” 

Jonny glanced down from Ivy’s face to the fabric in her hands. “And for the lining?” 

“This?” Ivy held up a soft, blue, square, decorated with silver swirls. Silky, but not to slidey. Perfect to fist her hands in. 

Jonny studied the fabric before nodding, a grin spreading across his face. “Perfect. I— er— I need to take your measurements again.”

Ivy smiled too. “Of course.”

“Alright.” Jonny picked up his measuring tape out of his sewing kit. “Just— hold still? Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Ivy nodded, setting the fabric down and holding still while Jonny moved behind her, pulling out his step stool from under the table so he could reach her shoulders well enough to measure them. She was only a couple inches taller then him, but it was enough. 

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She’d missed his touch.

Jonny was humming quietly as he worked, pausing to ask her to move so he could measure something. Right before he finished with her shoulders and arms he kissed right under her ear before hopping off his step stool. She laughed and pressed a hand over the place. She could still feel the kiss even after he moved on, measuring around her waist and legs. 

Jonny was standing behind her when she felt his arms wrap around her and his face press into her back. 

“Jonny?”

“Payment.” He said, his voice muffled by her shirt. “I make you a skirt, you give me a hug.” 

“Well, then, come here and I can hug you properly.” 

Ivy felt Jonny’s face lift up, and then he let go of her and ducked under her arm to be in front of her. Ivy pulled him close to her, leaving her head on his shoulder, and he sighed.

“You needed this, didn’t you.” Ivy said, running her hands through Jonny’s hair. He hummed in response. “There is a 47% this is the first time you’ve been touched in a month.” 

Jonny just hummed again. The two of them stood like that for a few minutes before Jonny kisse d her on the cheek, cleared his throat, and stepped back. 

“That’s everything I need from you— I’ll come and find you when I’m done with your skirt.” 

Ivy nodded and smiled, before leaning over and kissing Jonny on the top of his head. He started, blushed and began to shove her out of his room, throughly flustered.   
  


* * *

  
Ivy was reading when there was a loud  _ flumph  _ and a pile of blue and grey fabric flopped down on top of her from over the bookshelf she was sitting up against. She looked up just in time to see Jonny ducking back behind the shelf. 

Exasperated but smiling, Ivy unfolded the fabric, and gasped. It wasn’t just a skirt. There was also a top to it— like overalls, with a large pocket— and, yes, two massive pockets on either side of the skirt, each big enough to fit a small book in.

“Jonny?” Ivy called. “Jonny, come out!”

Jonny slunk our from behind a shelf, already blushing and fighting a grin. “Yeah?”

“Come  _ here—  _ can I hug you?”

Jonny finally let himself grin, and he topped into Ivy’s arms. 

“Jonny, it’s perfect. Thank you so much.” Ivy said. “One more thing?”

Jonny nodded. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Ivy asked. 

Jonny nodded again, and Ivy tipped up his chin and leaned down to kiss him, lightly, gently. It was softer then the lining of her new dress. 


	2. Chapter 2

“HEY BRIAN HOW LONG ARE YOUR LEGS.” Jonny, trailing a tape measure, burst into the bridge, where Brian was sitting in the Pilot’s seat. 

“I— I don’t know, not off the top of my head.” Brian asked. “Why?”

“OH NO REASON CAN I MEASURE THEM OKAY THANKS.” 

Jonny ran over to Brian’s chair and grabbed his ankle. Brian gently pulled his leg out of his grasp and stood up. “Jonny…”

Jonny whipped the tape measure around Brian’s waist, glanced at it, before doing the same to his leg. 

“OKAY THANKS HAVE A NICE DAY.” Jonny yelled, before taking off out of the bridge.

Brian blinked several times before sighing and continuing piloting. It wasn’t even the weirdest thing Jonny had ever done. 

* * *

Two days later, Jonny burst onto the bridge again, startling Brian out of a doze. 

“HEY BRIAN WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR!” He yelled. 

“I— I like blue?” Brian said. “Why?” 

“NO REASON THANKS.” Jonny yelled. “ARE YOU OKAY WITH WOOL?” 

“Yes…” Brian asked. “Again, why?”

“LIKE I SAID NO REASON OKAY TALK TO YOU LATER I LOVE YOU.” 

Jonny dashed off the bridge again, almost tripping over his own feet on the way out.  
  


* * *

Brian was almost expecting it when Jonny launched himself into the bridge the third time, actually tripping this time and tumbling through the door. 

“HEY BRIAN—“

“What now.” Brian said, tiredly. 

Jonny paused for a moment, mouth open. “Well… um….” he opened his hands and held out a handful of buttons. “Pick one?” 

Brian, smiling slightly, selected a large wooden button. “This one. Should I even bother asking why?”

“NOPE!” Jonny announced, before kissing Brian on the check and dashing out of the room again. 

Brian smiled faintly and cupped his hand over the kiss. There was a faint patch of quickly fading fog on his brass skin from Jonny’s breath. 

* * *

“HEY BRIAN!” This time Brian smiled as Jonny burst into the room, dashing up behind his chair and putting a strip of cloth over his eyes. “SORRY BUT THIS IS A SURPRISE.” 

“Alright, what is it?” Brian said, his smile widening. 

“Okay. Okay.” Brian could hear Jonny bouncing up and down. “Here.”

He placed a heavy package on Brian’s lap. He reached out his hands and started feeling the package. It felt like a large bundle of fabric— wool, maybe? Brian remembered the questions Jonny had asked him and he started full on ginning. 

Jonny whipped of the blindfold. “TA-DA!” 

Brian looked down and gasped. It was a long, deep blue wool skirt, with three of the wooden buttons he’d chosen down the right side. It was heavy, and would reach his ankles when he put it on. 

“Jonny, it’s beautiful…” 

Jonny was bouncing up and down, grinning as well. “I made it for you! Since you deserve something pretty!” 

Brian gently took one of Jonny’s hands in both of his own and kissed the back of it. Jonny laughed with delight and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Brian said, quietly. 

“Love you.” Jonny said back, kissing his cheek. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
